Não olhe para trás
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Chihiro, durante muitos anos têm um mesmo pesadelo todas as noites.  Ela tem a convicta certeza de que é algo importante . O problema, é que todas as imagens desparecem ao despertar
1. Introdução

Anos se passaram desde que me mudei para essa casa...

Lembro como se fosse ontem a dificuldade que enfrentamos para chegar aqui.  
Meu pai, em sua teimosia, não seguiu mapa ou qualquer outro tipo de instrução.  
Mas acabamos conseguindo no final das contas.

O estranho, é que desde aquele dia, tenho tido pesadelos estranhos.  
Não sei ao certo sobre o que se tratam, já que todas as imagens desaparecem assim que me desperto.

A única coisa que consigo me lembrar, é de uma voz masculina dizendo...

"Não olhe para trás"

Uma adolescente normal, se preocuparia com coisas mais importantes do que um mero sonho.

Sei disso. Mas quanto mais eu tento esquecer, mais essa voz fica gravada em minha mente.  
E eu sinto um peso no peito. Como se estivese arrependida de algo.  
Sentindo falta de algo.

Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes acordei chorando.

Talvez, essa voz queira dizer para eu seguir em frente, sabe?  
Esquecer essas coisas sem sentido.  
Deixar o "sobrenatural" para lá.

Sim, decidi.

A partir de hoje, eu Ogino Chihiro vou viver como qualquer outra garota de 17 anos.

Se meu anjo da guarda assim deseja, assim será feito.


	2. O começo do mistério

Despertei num sobressalto. Minha testa estava suada, meu coração batia acelerado.  
As lagrimas corriam livremente pelo meu rosto

"O que aconteceu? Onde estou?" -pensei confusa

Esfreguei os olhos e olhei em volta usando a fraca luz da lua que entrava pela janela.

Estava deitada na cama em meu quarto. O relógio em cima da cômoda indicava que era um pouco mais das três da manhã.

Porque tudo parecia tão estranho?

-Foi só um pesadelo Chihiro.-falei para mim mesma

Suspirei, me levantando.  
Não fazia sentido continuar tentando dormir.  
Já era para ter me acostumado com isso.  
Há quase sete anos, esses pesadelos me perseguem.  
Pesadelos assustadores, mas que eu nunca conseguia me lembrar deles.  
As imagens simplesmente desapareciam quando eu acordava.  
Era estranho. Me sentia como se tentasse reter um porção de areia fina nas mãos. Quanto mais eu me esforçava, mais ela escapava por entre meus dedos.

Eu não devia ligar para isso, mas sei lá. Me dá agonia não saber o porque que me sinto tão mal.

Minha mãe procurou vários médicos, psicólogos diferentes.  
Ninguém conseguia explicar o porque. Nem eu mesma.  
Meu pai acha que é da idade. Mas nenhuma das minhas amigas passam por isso.

Acendi o abajur,e peguei meu inseparável caderno de desenho, que ficava propositalmente em cima do criado mudo ao lado da minha cama.  
Desde que eu comecei a desenhar, os efeitos pós-pesadelo diminuíram um pouco.  
Não acordava mais gritando ou chorando.

Apesar de que agora parecia não estar mais fazendo efeito.  
Terminei de rabiscar algumas linhas inacabadas de um antigo desenho.

Ri ao olhar o resultado.  
Era um camundongo sendo carregado por uma espécie de pássaro minúsculo. Ou seria uma mosca? Meus desenhos raramente faziam sentido.

Mudei de pagina, e olhei em volta para tentar me inspirar.

Meu quarto era simples. Alguns poucos moveis, como o guarda-roupa  
e a estante do meu computador. Nada de interessante para colocar no papel.

Yin e Yang dormiam sossegadamente em suas almofadas, para variar.  
Aliás, era única coisa que esses gatos sabiam fazer, sem ser destruir o sofá da mamãe.  
Resolvi desenhar o gatinho preto, Yang.

O tempo foi passando, e antes que eu pudesse perceber a imagem ia ficando totalmente diferente da que eu tinha planejado. Os olhos do felino se tornaram suaves e quase humanos, o focinho ficou maior e com dentes afiados como os de um cachorro. Quando eu estava começando a desenhar as orelhas, o despertador tocou avisando que estava mais do que na hora de eu me arrumar.

Joguei o caderno dentro da mochila e fui para o banheiro.  
Como estava sem paciência para esperar a banheira encher, tomei meu banho no chuveiro o uniforme do meu colégio _ uma saia acima dos joelhos, uma camisa branca estilo "marinheira", meias compridas brancas e sapatilhas pretas.

Para variar meu cabelo estava um caos, então o prendi num rabo-de-cavalo com meu elástico favorito. Tinha ele há muito tempo, mas não conseguia me lembrar que me dera de , eu mesma tenha comprado e havia me esquecido.  
Mas isso não tinha importância.

-Chihiro, minha filha. O café está na mesa.- minha mãe chamou da cozinha.

Terminei de escovar os dentes e saí do minha mochila no quarto e praguejei mentalmente quando vi a hora.  
Estava atrasada.

-Mama. Não vai dar tempo de tomar café, estou indo.- gritei antes de sair correndo de casa.

Para minha sorte, a escola ficava bem perto de eu morava e eu consegui entrar bem na hora que o sinal tocou.

-Chihiro-chan!- Ayumi gritou assim que me viu.

Sorri. Ayu-chan sempre fora escandalosa, mesmo com as coisas mais comuns. Ela era minha única e verdadeira amiga desde que fui transferida para esse colégio.  
O tipo de pessoa que está sempre sorrindo, saltitando por aí. Essa alegria contagiante é a característica que eu mais admiro nela.

Caminhamos até a sala de aula enquanto ele monologava sobre as novidades do final de semana. Yusuke, seu amor platônico desde a sexta-série, apareceu na lanchonete dos pais dela, e eles ficaram conversando.

-Ai, amiga... Tinha que ver como ele me olhava! - suspirou brincando com uma das mechas de seu cabelo castanho.

-Só não esquece de me avisar o dia do casamento de vocês, ok?- comentei rindo.

-Eu estou falando sério, Chihiro-chan. Ele estava interessado em mim.-ela rolou os olhos e se sentou na carteira da sala.- Você só vai me entender quando amar alguém.

Me sentei na carteira ao lado, concordando com a cabeça. Tirei me caderno de desenho da mochila e voltei desenhar. Entretanto isso não me impediu de pensar no que ela disse.

Amar... Será que eu ainda vou sentir isso por alguém algum dia?  
É lógico que eu amo meus pais, mas...  
Um outro tipo de amor...

Em todos esses 17 anos de vida, nunca havia me interessado por nenhum garotas da minha idade ou estão namorando, ou estão pelo menos gostando de alguém.

Talvez... sei lá, eu esteja tão preocupada em me entender que não percebi que gosto de alguém?

Mas não posso deixar de admitir que é tão fofo o jeito que a Ayu-chan fala do Yusuke.  
Os olhinhos dela chegam a brilhar.

Voltei minha atenção ao desenho. Longos chifres ficavam logo acima das as escamas e pêlos macios por toda a cabeça da criatura, e uma espécie de bigode longo sobre boca.

-O que é isso?- Ayumi perguntou puxando o caderno da minha mão.

-Não sei.-Falei meio irritada puxando o caderno de volta.

Detestava que as pessoas vissem meus desenhos, principalmente quando ainda não estavam prontos.  
Mas Ayu nunca me escutava.

-Como você não sabe o que está desenhando?-insistiu confusa

-Não sabendo.-suspirei  
-Está me parecendo algum monstro...-apontou os chifres.

Balancei os ombros, e fechei o caderno.  
Logo, o professor chegaria e eu não queria que ele também comentasse sobre meu "monstrinho".Até porque ele estava ficando uma gracinha.

Algum tempo depois, a porta da sala se abriu e uma senhora apareceu.  
Era baixa e tinha os cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque no topo da cabeça.  
Usava um vestido azul e tinha um olhar bondoso. Simpatizei instantaneamente com ela.

-Bom dia queridos alunos. Seu antigo professor de história, teve que se transferir para um outro colégio por motivos pessoas. Então eu serei a nova professora de vocês.

Concluí que as aulas seriam bem diferentes, já que o parecia que ia ter um infarte a qualquer momento, e essa senhora transbordava de tanta calma.

Ela se sentou na cadeira do professor e voltou a falar:

-Que tal começarmos pelas apresentações? Meu nome é Asukai Zeniba.

Pulei da cadeira assustada na hora.

Zeniba era o nome da...da...

"Que droga! Eu sei que conheço esse nome mas não consigo me lembrar de quem é!"-pensei irritada

Era como tentar segurar fumaça nas mãos, completamente impossível.  
A pessoa apareceu e sumiu da minha mente na mesma velocidade.

-Senhorita, aconteceu alguma coisa? -A professora perguntou ao me ver de pé

-Na-não senhora.- respondi sentando rapidamente.

Podia sentir os olhares curiosos nas minhas costas.

-Qual é o seu nome?-perguntou com um sorriso

- Me chamo Ogino Chihiro.

-Chihiro é um belo nome  
_****_

"Chihiro é um belo nome. Cuide bem dele. Ele é seu"

  
  
A frase desencadeou uma seqüência de flashs, como num filme acelerado.  
Mal a imagem se projetava, outra parecia e mais as vozes se misturavam.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo durou.  
Minutos, talvez segundos.

Abaxei a cabeça na mesa para tentar amenizar a dor. Parecia que ela ia explodir.

-Chihiro-chan! Chihiro-chan!-Ayumi me chamou

Levantei o rosto, e encontrei minha amiga visivelmente preocupada.

-O que houve?-perguntou

-Nada amiga.-menti sorrindo.A dor já havia passado.-Não se preocupe.

Na hora que ela ia abrir a boca para insistir, a professora começou a aula.  
A garota abriu o fichário, e me jogou um olhar que dizia "Nem pense que você vai fugir de mim."

Virei para o quadro, tentando prestar atenção no que a senhora dizia. Mas como sempre eu "viajava" na aula de história.

"Saber ou não saber que as bombas atômicas destruíram Hiroshima e Nagasaki iria mudar o que na minha vida?O que passou, passou. Não vai voltar mais."-concluí entediada

-Soube que todos aqui, não obtiveram um resultado satisfatório na ultima prova. Não os culpo já que a melhor forma de compreender a história de um povo é preciso entender a mente dele na é tema de hoje será Mitologia Japonesa. - a mulher escreveu algumas linhas no quadro, enquanto continuava a falar- Alguns aqui podem achar que é algo chato ou sem sentido a matéria que eu leciono, porém é através do passado que descobrimos o porque de tantas coisas acorrerem no presente e construímos um futuro assim que ele se repita.

Fiquei arrepiada. Como aquela professora sabia o que eu estive pensando?  
Comecei prestar mais atenção nela.

-Bom, as lendas surgiram como uma forma de explicar tudo que acontecia na natureza e que os homens não entendiam. Deuses, e outras criaturas mágicas geralmente protagonizavam essas então humanos sábios, e trouxe alguma imagens para vocês, mas acho que estão muito pequenas...Tem alguém aqui na sala que sabe desenhar?

Me encolhi na cadeira.A professora de geografia tinha o costume de me pedir para desenhar mapas no ão automaticamente todo mundo da turma virou na minha direção quando a professora perguntou.

Me levantei receosa e caminhei até o quadro. Zeniba sorriu e me entregou a caneta-piloto e uma espécie de livro preto me dizendo que os desenhos estavam dentro dele e que já estavam na ordem correta. Depois voltou-se para a turma e começou a explicar, enquanto eu me atrapalhava para abrir a pasta.

Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha da ponta dos pés até o fim dos cabelos quando vi a primeira figura.  
Porque tínhamos que começar logo com os fantasmas?

- Uma das criaturas mais presentes são os espíritos. Bons ou maus. Alguns mantém a forma que tinham quando eram vivos, e outros, pelo fato de nunca terem encarnado ou por alguma maldição são meros vultos negros, sem forma definida e sem rosto.

Desenhei um forma alta e magra terminando numa grande máscara sem expressão.

"Até que não era tão assustador assim... Esse cara é quase mais simpático que o Gaspazinho"-Ri enquanto virava a folha para ver a próxima figura.

Estava muito mais embaçada que a outra. Por mais que eu forçasse a minha vista não consegui descobrir sobre o que era o desenho.  
Me virei para perguntar para ela, quando o sinal tocou.

A professora se despediu da turma, e saiu da sala.  
Só então que eu percebi que ainda estava com o livro.

Corri para fora da sala, chamando-a.

Mas ela não estava em lugar algum do longo corredor.

"Estranho... Nem eu conseguiria andar tão rápido"-pensei voltando para a sala

Sentei na minha cadeira, ignorando o que quer que fosse que o Sr. Kadawa estava tentando explicar. Analisei melhor a capa do grosso livro.  
Era bem antigo, e tinha alguma coisa escrita em ouro velho na parte de cima que eu não consegui entender.  
Pensei em abrir-lo e ver o que mais tinha ali. Mas o professor chamou minha atenção, e eu fui obrigada a fingir que moléculas e átomos eram a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

As outras aulas passaram depressa, sem nenhuma surpresa.

Resolvi procurar a professora Asukai na hora do intervalo, mas ninguém sabia aonde ela estava.****

Aliás ninguém sabia sequer quem ela era.


	3. Um pesadelo de olhos abertos

O resto do dia passou normalmente.  
E é claro que nem sinal da estranha professora nova.

Ayumi iria para a minha casa no final da aula, já que tínhamos um trabalho para entregar no dia seguinte. Além do mais, não iríamos deixar de aproveitar a oportunidade de colocar a conversa em dia.  
Íamos caminhando tranquilamente pelas poucas quadras, quando uma coisa me chamou atenção...

Tinha uma sombra na parede. Que não era de nenhuma de nós duas.

O caminho que utilizávamos sempre estava deserto. Não sei exatamente o motivo, mas minha mãe me disse uma vez que os espíritos costumavam a usar esse caminho atrás da passagem para o outro mundo.  
E como as pessoas daqui costumam a ser muito supersticiosas evitam o quanto podem esse trecho.  
Ayu-chan mesmo, ficou meio receosa no começo, mas desencanou quando eu comecei a puxar um assunto qualquer.

Concluindo, haviam três sombras na parede, sendo que só tinha nós duas na rua.  
Não havia som de passos, da respiração, nada.

Fechei os olhos e contei até três. Então me virei rapidamente para trás.

Realmente não havia ninguém ali... E a sombra estranha havia desaparecido também.  
Olhei para os lados e não encontrei nada que podia ter formado aquela sombra.

"É só sua imaginação pregando peças em você, Chihiro..."-pensei tentando me acalmar

-E então?

-Ham?-perguntei perdida

-Aff!Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse?- a garota ao meu lado rolou os olhos- Estávamos falando sobre o aniversário da Karin, e eu te perguntei se você já escolheu sua fantasia.

verdade nem sei se vou...

-O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Ayumi gritou parando na minha frente chocada- Ogino Chihiro, você não pode NEM SONHAR em faltar a essa festa!

-Mas...

-Nada de 'mas'.É festa mais esperada de todo o ano! Todo mundo vai estar lá. Incluindo os veteranos...- a morena piscou no final frase e foi minha vez de rolar os olhos.

Os "veteranos" eram um grupo de garotos eleitos unanimemente pelas garotas da escola como os mais gatos: Nakamura Eriol, Yoshita Ken, Hayashi Akira e Matsumoto Yusuke -o amor platônico da Ayumi. Todos com praticamente a mesma idade e do terceiro ano.

Eriol era meu melhor amigo desde o meu primário na outra escola.e minha amiga vivia "implicando" comigo por causa disso.

-Fala sério, Chihiro!-a garota disse pela milésima vez- Amizade entre uma garota e um garoto? Principalmente um veterano?Impossível, amore!

- Não é, não.- suspirei. Essa historia não ia levar a lugar nenhum.- Vamos logo, senão minha mãe me mata por chegar atrasada para o almoço...

Ayumi sorriu e voltou a andar saltitando na frente.  
O que me deu a chance de voltar a me perder em meus pensamentos durante o resto do caminho. 

**************************** _X_ **************************

A tarde passou rapidamente, e logo a mãe da Ayu ligou falando para ela ir para convencer a Sra. Sato a deixar minha amiga dormir aqui, mas como ela já estava de castigo, não deu certo.

Entretanto passava de meia noite e eu estava jogada na minha cama sem nenhum pingo de sono.  
Depois do ducentésimo quarto carneirinho, havia desistido de tentar dormir.  
Levantei da cama, e abri a janela. Talvez depois de sentir um pouco do vento frio da noite, minha cama parecesse mais convidativa.

Com facilidade, subi na janela, e coloquei minhas pernas para fora.  
Como meu quarto ficava nos fundos da casa, não havia barulho de carros. Apenas o som do vento batendo nas folhas da cerejeira antiga, e a luz da lua chia preenchiam a paisagem.

Inspirada voltei para o quarto para pegar meu bloco de desenho.  
Abri minha mochila, mas não consegui encontrá-lo.

"Estranho, jurava que estava aqui."- pensei

Resolvi abrir todos os bolsos e virar a mochila de cabeça para baixo.  
Nada de estojo, caderno, apostila...  
A única coisa que caiu foi o grosso livro negro da professora Asukai.

Joguei a mochila vazia num canto, e fiquei parada, encarando assustada o objeto por alguns minutos.

"Definitivamente tem alguma coisa muito esquisita nessa historia toda... Muito mesmo"- pensei enquanto me aproximava lentamente do livro.  
Não duvidava que ele poderia levantar e tentar me morder como num filme que eu assisti há um tempo atrás.

Mas felizmente, ele não se mexeu nem um milímetro, então tive coragem de segura-lo.  
Ele estava mais quente que as minhas mãos, mas não o bastante para queimar. Um calor agradável.

Voltei para minha janela, e aproveitei a luz da lua para ler o livro.  
Afinal, se eu ligasse a luz, era bem provável da minha mãe acordar e vir aqui querer saber o porque de eu estar acordada tão tarde.

Apoiando-o no meu colo, fui passando rapidamente as páginas e descobri que não havia nada para ler.  
Nada em japonês ou mesmo em letras ocidentais. Apenas símbolos estranhos embaixo de cada figura, como numa espécie de legenda.

Havia varias imagens de criaturas metade animais metade humanas, mas assim que eu vi um senhor de bigode e membros de aranha. Senti uma tontura muito forte.

E as vozes estranhas começaram a falar de novo...

**__**

"...Desça as escadarias até as caldeiras. É onde atiçam o fogo. E quando você chegar lá em baixo procure Kamaji...

-Kamaji...-falei perdida

-Peça para ele arranjar um trabalho para você..."

Acordei com som do livro caindo no chão.  
Balancei a cabeça para ter certeza que estava desperta.

"Aquela voz...A mesma voz dos meus sonhos"- pensei enquanto pulava para varanda.

Peguei o livro com cuidado, limpando-o com a mão.

- Pelo menos não amassou...-sussurrei que a professora resolve me reprovar por ter estragado o livro dela?

Me virei pronta para subir a janela baixa de novo quando um barulho estranho me fez parar.  
O som parecia de gemidos ou algo assim. Apavorada, juntei toda a coragem que eu NÃO tinha para olhar para trás.

-Que-quem ta ai?- perguntei gaguejando.  
Mas -graças a deus- não tive resposta. Sem pensar duas vezes voltei para o meu quarto e fechei a janela.

Coloquei o livro na primeira superfície plana que encontrei e corri para minha cama, cobrindo-me até a cabeça.  
Então antes mesmo que eu pudesse notar já havia adormecido. 

***************************** _X_ *****************************

-Tchau, filha.- meus pais falaram enquanto eu corria para fora de casa.

Estava atrasada. De novo.

"Aliás, quando é que eu não estive? Só pode ser carma mesmo!"

Corri em meu atalho _nem-tão-secreto-assim_, rezando para não torcer o tornozelo, quebrar a perna ao algo do gênero; já que tenho uma ligeira tendência a ser extremamente desastrada quando estou com pressa ( leia-se sempre).

Em menos de dez minutos já estava na escola. Suando em bicas, mas estava no horário.  
Aproveitei que o sinal ainda não havia tocado e fui para o banheiro tentar dar um jeito no meu estado.

Abri a torneira e joguei a água fria no rosto sem medo. Não tinha o costume de usar maquiagem, então não tinha com que me preocupar.  
Encarei meu reflexo no espelho, tentando dar um jeito nos fios que teimavam em escapar do rabo-de-cavalo.

Quando uma das portas cabines do sanitário abriu.  
Ignorei, e terminei de me arrumar.  
Peguei minhas coisas, pronta para sair, quando as outras duas portas das cabines abriram ao mesmo tempo.

A curiosidade falou mais alto que meu medo, então bem devagar caminhei até lá.

Olhei a primeira cabine... Vazia.

Receosa, vi que a segunda também não tinha nada.

Com o coração acelerado, verifiquei a terceira cabine...

Estava igual as outras.

O sinal tocou me pegando de surpresa.  
Sem pensar duas vezes saí do banheiro. Ultimamente muitas coisas sem explicação aconteciam não poderia ser o vento que abriu aquelas portas, já que a única entrada de ar era uma janela minúscula. Por mais forte que fosse o vento não chegaria ali dentro.

Desisti de esquentar a minha cabeça com isso, assim que cheguei na sala. Senão iria acabar enlouquecendo...

"Ok, como se naturalmente eu fosse a pessoa mais normal do mundo!"

Ri de mim mesma, enquanto deixava meu material em cima da mesa. As mesas do laboratório eram divididas entre duplas, não faço a menor idéia do por quê disso. Todos os alunos mais conversavam do prestavam atenção na aula normalmente, imagina então quando juntos!

Me sentei ao lado da janela, aproveitando para dar uma olhada lá fora.O sol escaldante do verão estava se despedindo de nós, uma vez que as nuvens começavam a dominar o céu. Mas isso não aliviava o calor infernal que estava lá fora. Agradeci mentalmente pela aula de educação física do primeiro ano não ser hoje.

- Consegui o melhor lugar da sala, hein!- Ayumi comentou se sentando na mesa atrás de mim.- Ainda bem que a janela é larga!

- Por quê?_perguntei sem entender sua atitude. Nós sempre sentávamos juntas no laboratório.

- Você é tão desligada, amiga!- Ayumi rolou os olhos e continuou baixinho- Hoje é o dia que o time de futebol vai treinar na quadra, lembra?

-E o que tem de mais nisso? Não vejo graça em um bando de pessoas correndo atrás de uma bola.

-Ás vezes eu penso que você na verdade se finge de boba, porque não é possível que uma pessoa seja realmente assim! Chihiro, acorda! Garotos lindos, sarados, correndo de bermuda. Essa é que é a graça do esporte!

- Affe! Eu é que não acredito em como você é pervertida!

-Pervertida, não! - ela fingiu estar ofendida- Só gosto de admirar o que é belo!

-Por que eu ainda te escuto, hein?- balancei a cabeça e virei para frente rindo.  
Segundos depois a garota começa a me cutucar.  
-O que foi?

-Tem alguém te chamando lá em baixo...- a garota deu um sorriso malicioso apontando pra janela.

Olhei para a janela, e vejo alguém olhando na minha direção. Mesmo com o sol, não foi difícil reconhecer o cabelo ruivo de Eriol. Acenei com a mão, e ele fez um sinal pedindo que eu descesse.  
Balancei a cabeça negando, mas ele continuou insistindo.

-Sua louca!- Ayu, que assistia tudo de camurim, gritou atrás mim.- O que está esperando para ir lá?

- Claro que não vou ! A aula já vai começar e...

-Não venha com desculpas.- A garota levantou e literalmente me arrastou para fora da sala.

Eu já mencionei que ela é tipo hiper forte?

-Ayumi!-gritei enquanto era empurrada pelos corredores

- Pode gritar a vontade. Sou sua melhor amiga, e não posso permitir que você perca a oportunidade da sua vida.

"Imagina só se fosse minha inimiga!"-engoli seco

Logo estávamos em frente a escadaria. Ela parou e me jogou um olhar que dizia:"Se você não descer agora eu de jogo daqui mesmo". Suspirei e desci rápido, rezando para que nenhum inspetor me visse matando aula.

Eriol estava me esperando, encostado no muro.O vento batia em seus cabelos avermelhados, e seu lábios formaram um sorriso assim que me viu caminhando em sua direção.

-Pensei que não queria falar comigo...- falou

-Claro que não! Eu estava um pouco ocupada, só isso...

-Desculpa ter feito você vir aqui... É que faz muito tempo que eu não te vejo... E... bom...- ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar- E eu estava com saudades de você.

- Eu também sentia sua falta. Mas agora nós dois temos nossas responsabilidades. Você é o capitão do time de futebol e eu estou "com a corda no pescoço" em muitas matérias. Por isso não te procurei antes.

-Eu sei mas... Porque a gente não dá um tempo dessa história toda? Esquecemos um pouco a escola. Nós podíamos sair um dia desses, só nós dois... para o cinema talvez?

-Mas não está chegando as finais de vocês?

-Sim, mas os Hollows, não são páreo para nós, os Shinigamis.-falou convencido- O que me diz Chihiro?

Desviei meu olhar do dele, pensativa. Eu confiava no Eriol, sabia que ele não teria segundas intenções comigo. Sempre deixei bem claro que éramos apenas amigos. Mas essa idéia dele era muito parecida com um espécie de encontro.

Olhei ao redor, procurando uma boa resposta, quando um vulto negro passou rumo ao vestiário.

-Eriol, eu vou pensar um pouco, depois eu de digo a resposta, ok?- falei sem olha-lo

- Mais tarde eu te ligo então.

Balancei a cabeça concordando, e caminhei de volta para o prédio. Minha coragem havia desaparecido por completo naquela manhã, então eu realmente não estava afim de investigar o tal vulto.

Os corredores estavam vazios e professores e alunos estavam em suas devidas salas.  
Apertei o passo. Pouco me importa a bronca que ira levar do meu professor de biologia, só queria sair logo dali. Não queria ficar sozinha... novamente.

**__**

"- Por favor, não me deixe sozinha aqui!-gritei desesperada em minha mente  
"-Se você quer sobreviver nesse mundo, você não tem escolha..."-a voz me respondeu friamente

"Porque? Porque eu?"- pensei enquanto corria. As lagrimas corriam livremente pelo meu as escada sem parar. Não queria mais voltar para sala. Só queria correr, correr. Correr dos meus medos, das minhas incertezas.

**__**

"-Se você quer sobreviver nesse mundo, você não tem escolha..."

- a voz ecoava a cada passo que eu dava.

Só parei quando cheguei na cobertura do pré peito arfava, o suor e as lágrimas se misturavam.  
Caí de joelhos, sem força. Fiquei nessa mesma posição durante um tempo que para mim, pareceram horas. Então os gemidos começaram.

-De novo não!- tampei meus ouvidos com as mão na vã esperança que o barulho passasse. -O que você quer comigo?

Levantei-me e olhei em volta. Meu medo se transformava rapidamente em raiva.

-Vamos, apareça! Diga o quer de mim! Vamos!- gritei

Nada aconteceu.  
-Eu sei que você anda me perseguindo, então apareça logo de uma vez!

Apenas minha voz ecoava lugar.

-Essa é sua ultima chance... Não vou falar novamente.

-Anda muito nervosa, criança.

Me virei rapidamente na direção da voz, e encontro Zeniba balançando a cabeça ao meu lado

-Como você chegou aqui? Eu nem percebi!-falei assustada. Ela simplesmente tinha se materializado ao meu lado.

-Uns truquezinhos que você aprende com a idade. Mas, menina, porque não está na sua sala?

Senti meu rosto corar. E agora? Que desculpa eu iria inventar para ela?  
Por sorte Zeniba apenas riu.

-Venha comigo- a senhora segurou minha mão e me levou junto com ela.

Enquanto descíamos as escadas, uma calmaria imensa me dominou. Não fazia idéia de para onde ela estava me levando mas, eu me sentia tão bem perto dela. 

**Sorrindo, descobri que na verdade, não estava mais sozinha. Não mais...**


	4. Sem saída

Zeniba me levou ata uma sala pequena. Os móveis eram todos de madeira e pareciam bem antigos. Daqueles que a gente encontra sempre na casa de nossos avós. Tinha uma estante abarrotada de livros, uma mesa com duas cadeiras enormes. Uma típica sala de professor com um único detalhe: não havia nenhuma fotografia. Só imagens semelhantes as do livros espalhadas pelo local.

A senhora se sentou em uma da cadeiras e pediu que me sentasse na outra.  
Durante todo o trajeto até aqui, não havia conseguido pensar em nenhuma boa desculpa para não ter ido para minha aula, e mesmo com aquele rosto bondoso, Zeniba não deixava de ser uma professora.

-Minha menina- a senhora começou - Notei que estava muito transtornada lá em cima... O que lhe deixou daquele jeito?

Apertei minhas mãos uma contra a outra no meu colo. Me sentia tentada a contar o que estava realmente acontecendo para ela, mesmo que fosse loucura.

-Tudo bem.- Zeniba sorriu percebendo meu nervosismo.-Não precisa me dizer nada agora, se não quiser. Você está passando por alguns problemas, mas quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim. Sou sua amiga.

Sorri e, sem pensar a abracei. Zeniba estava se tornando a avó que eu nunca tive.

-Obrigada

-Não há de que, minha querida. Agora volte direto para sua sala, ok?

Balancei a cabeça afirmando e saí em disparada. Se matar um tempo de aula me causou, tantos problemas, que dirá se eu perdesse o resto do dia?

Ignorei a cara feia do professor de Biologia que estava saindo da sala quando eu cheguei e fui direto para minha carteira.

-Você está aqui? -Ayumi exclamou surpresa ao me ver.  
-Não, sou um clone meu. A original está em casa dormindo- falei rindo.  
-Ok, "senhorita-clone-da-Chihiro" .-Ayu fez um sinal de aspas com as mãos- Pensei que a original tivesse fugido com um certo ruivinho...

Rolei os olhos, perdendo a pose brincalhona.

-Claro que não, amiga. Que idéia!

-E porque não?

-Você ainda me pergunta?- falei incrédula

-Ué!-Ela se defendeu- Somos jovens! Temos que aproveitar as oportunidades da vida... E por acaso você iria morrer se faltasse um dia?

Imediatamente me lembrei da sombra no pátio, e do que aconteceu no banheiro. Me arrepiei completamente.

-Prefiro não arriscar...- respondi num fio de voz

As aulas passaram mais rápido do que eu esperava. Afinal estava prestando atenção, coisa que não fazia há tempos.

Me despedi de Ayu-chan e fui direto para casa, e dessa vez, pelo caminho normal, movimentado.  
Demorei bem mais para chegar, mas foi melhor assim.

Abri a porta, e estranhei o silêncio. Deixei minha mochila em cima do sofá, e chamei em vão pelos meus pais.

Andei por todos os cômodos e nada.

-Estranho... Minha mãe não é de sair sem deixar pelo menos um bilhete para mim, e meu pai está de folga hoje...- falei comigo mesma enquanto voltava para sala.

Então escuto o barulho de um prato caindo no chão vindo da cozinha. Fiquei estática. Segundos depois, escuto outros objetos caindo lá.

"Deus do céu! Que eu faço agora?"-pensei desesperada.

Se eu corresse para fora de casa, seja quem for que estivesse na cozinha, me alcançaria com facilidade, pois a porta estava trancada.  
Se eu ficasse parada, a pessoa logo chegaria aqui, porque da sala até a cozinha são pouquíssimos metros.

"Só tem um jeito..."

Peguei um vaso de cerâmica da minha mãe e caminhei lentamente até lá.  
Suava frio, a cada passo que dava.  
Abri a porta pronta para arremessar o objeto e...

Encontro Yin e Yang brincando no meio da bagunça.  
Caí de joelhos no chão, aliviada.  
Os gatinhos, percebendo minha presença, correram ao meu encontro ronronado.

-Vocês me assustaram, seu loucos!- falei acariciando o pêlo macios deles.

Fiquei sentada ali por um momento, me recompondo, quando o telefone toucou.  
Me levantei e corri para atender.

-Alô?

-Chihiro?-uma voz masculina respondeu do outro lado da linha

-Eriol!-respondi contente- Você não imagina o que me aconteceu agora...

Contei toda a historia dos fantasmas-gatos, e rimos muito do meu "mico".

-É serio! Eu me senti uma daquelas mocinhas de filme ação.-falei rindo

-Só faltava a música de fundo.-Eriol comentou - E o herói da história.

- E você acha que eu preciso de alguém para me salvar?-falei ainda em tom de brincadeira

Ele riu e voltou a falar

-Falando em filme... Pensou na minha proposta?

Agradeci mentalmente por estarmos no telefone. Assim ele não viria o meu rosto completamente vermelho.  
A verdade é que eu não tinha pensado nenhuma vez sobre a idéia dele.  
E teria que decidir rápido.

- ... Então? - ele perguntou depois do meu silêncio  
- Sabe Eriol...-comecei a enrolar- Hoje foi um dia tão corrido, estou com muita coisa na cabeça, e ainda tenho que terminar meu quadro para o concurso de pintura da escola...

Nada disso deixava de ser verdade. Faltavam poucos meses para o grande dia, e eu não gostei de nenhuma das pinturas que eu fiz. Mas duvido que ele acreditaria nessa.

-Mas neste Sábado você vai estar livre.

-Como você sa...

-Sua amiga me disse.

"Eu mato aquela louca!"-pensei irritada

- Que horas eu passo aí para de buscar?- Eriol perguntou confiante

- Ás sete.- me rendi.

-Ótimo -Respondeu completamente feliz- Nos vemos amanhã na escola, então?

Murmurei um "haram" e nos despedimos. Coloquei o telefone no gancho, e fui para cozinha.  
Não estava muito animada com esse encontro. Eriol era um grande amigo meu, e eu sabia que estava alimentando falsa esperanças nele.  
Peguei a vassoura e arrumei toda a bagunça. Quando está terminado de guardar a loulça, minha ficha caiu.  
Yin e Yang são filhotes, e não conseguem pular muito alto, O salto mais alto que o Yang já deu foi para minha cama, e eu ainda o ajudei.  
Então como conseguiram subir na pia e derrubar as coisas?

Olhei para os lado procurando alguma outra superfície que ele poderiam ter usado como escada, e não encontrei nada.

Arrepiada, corri para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta.  
Me joguei na cama, tremendo, quando eu senti que estava deitada em cima de alguma coisa.  
Levantei e tive que engolir o meu grito de susto.

O livro negro da Zeniba estava em cima da cama.

Sendo que ele estava dentro da minha mochila lá na sala.

Fiquei encarando o objeto sem ter coragem de me mexer, ou desviar o olhar.

"Se alguém queria me assustar, pode ter certeza que conseguiu" - pensei

No mesmo instante um vento forte entrou pela janela do meu quarto. Ele trazia pétalas de flores da cerejeira, que se prendiam no meus cabelos e nos móveis.  
Coloquei as mãos na frente do rosto, mas mantive os olhos abertos.  
O vento ficava cada vez mais forte até que conseguiu abrir o livro e passar algumas folhas.  
Quando as páginas estavam na metade o vento subitamente parou.

Me aproximei de vagar da cama e receosa olhei as páginas que haviam parado.

Elas estavam em branco.  
Nenhuma imagem, nenhum símbolo estranho...Nada.

Criei coragem para fechar o livro, quando as pétalas que estavam no meu cabelo caíram no livro.  
Me afastei e olhei as páginas de cima.

As pétalas formavam uma imagem...  
Um rosto...

-Esse é...é -gaguejei incrédula no que via

Era o mesmo rosto que eu havia desenhado ontem assim que acordei.

**O rosto que aparecia nos meus sonhos.**


	5. Um antigo talismã

Coloquei as mãos no rosto, tentando em vão conter as lágrimas que corriam sem controle pelo meu rosto.  
Medo... Estava com muito medo.  
Caminhei devagar para trás, e me deixei cair quando encostei na parede.  
Meu corpo inteiro tremia.

"Porque? Porque tudo isso está acontecendo comigo?"- perguntei a mim mesma

Meus gatinhos se aproximaram de mim, e pularam em meu colo.  
Com a presença deles, aos poucos fui me acalmando, mas não o bastante para sair dali.

-Ás vezes fico pensando... - falei mesmo sabendo que eles não intenderiam- Sempre me senti tão deslocada, diferente das outras pessoas. E agora, essas coisas estranhas estão acontecendo...  
Será que seria uma espécie de resposta?

Yin, minha gatinha branca, ronronou e fechou os olhinhos.

-Obrigada pela ajuda, dorminhoca.- brinquei

Então, de repente, Yang pula do meu colo e pará em frente a porta do meu quarto, olhando fixamente para o corredor vazio.

-Yang, volte aqui- chamei num fio de voz

Mas o gato preto não me obedeceu e ficou em posição de ataque, com o dorso arqueado e o pêlo arrepiado.  
Me encolhi na parede, apertando Yin contra o peito.

"Ele está querendo nos defender de alguma coisa. Mas eu não estou vendo nada!"-pensei apavorada

Dizem que os gatos conseguem enxergar coisas que nós não conseguimos... E Yang nunca ficou daquele jeito antes.

Ele começou a fazer um som com a boca, semelhante ao que seria um rosnado para um cachorro.

-Yang?- tentei chamá-lo mais uma vez.

Como resposta, ouvi um som de um gemido alto.  
Yang disparou miando para o corredor.

Na mesma hora, me levantei e o segui, levando Yin adormecida no colo.  
O gato correu até a sala, parando perto da porta.  
Petrificada, vi a maçaneta sendo girada devagar.  
Mas para o meu alívio, meus pais abrem a porta cheios de bolsas de compras.

-Mãe! Pai!- Gritei correndo na direção deles.

Minha mãe largou a bolsa no chão e me abraçou enquanto eu chorava em seu ombro

-Chihiro o que houve?- minha mãe perguntou preocupada

Eu não encontrava palavras para explicar qualquer coisa, apenas estava extremamente feliz por eles por perto.  
Meu pai percebeu que estávamos num daqueles momentos mãe-e-filha e saiu da sala levando as compras.

Sentei no sofá, abraçada com Yin e com a minha mãe.  
Ficamos alguns minutos assim, enquanto esperaávamos minha laágrimas secarem.

-Porque vocês não me avisaram que iam sair?- perguntei com a voz ainda um pouco fraca.

-Você não encontrou o bilhete que eu deixei para você?-minha mãe olhou para mim espantada

-Não. Você colocou onde?-perguntei mesmo tendo certeza que havia procurado pela casa inteira.

-Na porta da geladeira como sempre... Tem certeza que você está bem?

"A cozinha!" -pensei me levantando.  
Coloquei a Yin em cima do sofá, e ignorei a cara de confusa da minha mãe.  
Corri até lá e encontrei meu pai guardando as compras na geladeira.  
O bilhete em papel amarelo estava ali pendurado...  
E a cozinha completamente intacta!  
Não havia cacos pelo chão, nada!

Me segurei no batente da porta, tonta.

"O-o que está acontecendo aqui?"-Perguntei a mim mesma pela milésima vez

Antes de voltar para sala, passei em meu quarto:

O livro não estava lá, e a janela estava fechada.

"Será que eu dormi e sonhei com tudo isso?"pensei saindo do meu dormitório

Yang correu até mim, e começou a se esfregar em minha perna.

-Agora não. Não estou com cabeça para brincar.-disse

Mas o bicho continuou, e vendo que eu o estava ignorando completamente, correu alguns metros na minha gente e parou no meio do caminho virado na minha direção.

-O que foi agora?-perguntei me agachando na altura dele, quando vi que ele tinha alguma coisa na boca.

Estiquei a mão e ele soltou o objeto: Meu elástico de cabelo.  
Olhei para o felino confusa. Porque ele estaria me entregando aquilo?

" Esse elástico foi feito com o fio que vocês teceram... Vai proteger você."

Pulei para trás, assustada. Eu sabia que não era o gato falando, e sim as vozes da minha cabeça.  
Mas por uma fração de segundo... Pareceu que era.

O gato só saiu do lugar depois que eu prendi meu cabelo com o elástico, voltando para sua cestinha.

"Até o meu gato está ficando estranho ultimamente... O que mais falta acontecer?"

Me arrependi instantaneamente do pensamento. Pois algo me dizia que eu não iria querer descobrir...

Passeio resto do dia acompanhada.  
Não conseguia ficar sozinha em um cômodo por nenhum minuto que fosse.

Depois de uma longa conversa com a minha mãe, mais alguns minutos no telefone consegui a autorização para passar a noite na casa da Ayumi.

Arrumei minhas coisas correndo, com aqui porta do quarto aberta.  
Coloquei tudo que iria precisar, incluindo meus materiais para o dia seguinte.  
Sairia de lá direto para a escola.

Quando já estava com as chaves na mão para ir embora, me lembrei do livro.  
Não queria levá-lo, mas tinha que devolve-lo para Zeniba o mais rápido possível.

Voltei para o meu quarto e peguei ele de dentro do armário.  
Depois daquela confusão toda, eu havia deixado o livro trancado em uma da gavetas.  
Tremendo, joguei ele de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e fui embora.

A casa de Ayumi ficava a poucas quadras da minha, e eu levaria no máximo dez minutos para chegar lá.  
Comecei a caminhar pelas ruas perdida em meus pensamentos.

Não tinha nenhuma prova concreta das coisas estranhas que aconteceram comigo, então só podia ser algo imaginário.

"Será que eu estou ficando louca?" perguntava-me

Antes que pudesse perceber, estava em uma rua que eu não conhecia.  
Era mal-iluminada, e tinha um cheiro forte de esgoto.  
As poucas casas que eu consegui enxergar estavam bem velhas e mal-tratadas.  
Resolvi voltar por onde vim, mas não fazia idéia de qual era o caminho, uma vez que a rua começava em um cruzamento.

Tirei meu celular do bolso para pedir ajuda.  
Mas ele estava sem sinal.  
Sem me deixar ser controlada pelo medo, comecei a procurar por um telefone público.  
Porém, o único que eu encontrei estava quebrado.

"Pensa Chihiro, pensa!"- briguei comigo mesma

Olhei ao meu redor, mas não conseguir encontrar nada, nem ninguém que pudesse me ajudar.  
O lugar estava deserto.

Escorrei-me em um muro, abraçando a mim mesma.  
O tempo estava mudando, e meu fino casaco de algodão não me aquecia o bastante.

"Se eu soltar o meu cabelo, pelo menos meu pescoço estaria aquecido." pensei desprendendo-o

Usando a pouca luz que iluminava aquele lugar, fiquei admirando o elástico, que aparecia brilhar.  
Como se fosse feito com fios de alguma pedra preciosa.

" Esse elástico... Vai proteger você."- a voz ecoou em minha cabeça

Segurei firmemente o objeto na minha mão. Mesmo que fosse apenas algo imaginário, não iria me custar nada tentar acreditar e seguir o conselho dessa vez.

Segundos depois, escuto um barulho alto de moto.

"Será que é algum ladrão?"-pensei assustada.

Então comecei a ver a luz do farol do veiculo e me desesperei. Não tinha aonde me esconder ali.  
O farol iluminou o lugar que eu estava, ofuscando minha visão.  
Tinha sido encontrada

A moto acelerou, parando bem na minha frente.  
Um corpo masculino desceu da moto, tirando o capacete, revelando um par de olhos verdes.

-Chihiro- Eriol largou o capacete no chão e me abraçou forte.

Senti meu rosto corar, mas não me mexi. Era muito bom encontrar alguém familiar.

- Estava tão preocupado com você! Quando sua amiga me ligou chorando, dizendo que você ainda não tinha chegado na casa dela, me desesperei! -ele se afastou apenas os suficiente para me olhar nos olhos- Nunca mais me dê um susto desses de novo, viu?

Balancei a cabeça afirmando e voltamos para a moto.  
Ele me entregou um outro capacete, e colocou o dele.  
Eriol ligou a moto, segurei firmemente em sua cintura e partimos a toda velocidade

-Muito obrigada por tudo, Eriol - Falei quando chegamos em frente a casa da Ayumi- E desculpe por ter te deixado preocupado...

- Não foi nada.-o ruivo balançou os ombros, com seu típico sorriso no rosto- Se necessário iria até o fim do mundo por você, sem pensar duas vezes.

Abaixei o rosto encarando meus próprios pés constrangida. Não sabia o que dizer.

-Booom- falei depois de algum tempo de silêncio- Nos vemos amanhã?

-Com certeza- ele abaixou o capacete- Até mais, Chihiro!  
Acenei enquanto ele saia com a moto.

-Até mais, meu amigo... -sussurrei

Entrei na casa, e encontrei Ayumi me esperando na sala.

-Amiga!-ela me abraçou-O que aconteceu? Por que você demorou tanto?

Sentamos no sofá e eu contei a história para ela, obviamente, escondendo toda as partes estranhas.

-Chihiro, quando você estiver fora de casa, não pode ficar tão distraída assim...Imagina se o Eriol não te encontrasse?

Fiquei em silêncio, de cabeça baixa.  
Ayumi tinha toda razão em estar nervosa comigo.

-Ah...Esquece amiga!- ela me abraçou novamente- O importante é que você está bem.

-Obrigada- agradeci.

Liguei para mim mãe pára avisar que eu estava bem, e que apenas havia pegado o caminho errado.  
Ela se acalmou e nos desejou boa noite.

Assim que desliguei o telefone, fomos direto para o quarto dela para ouvir música e conversar até a hora que o sono batesse.

Ayumi não demorou muito para dormir, enquanto eu rolava de um lado para o outro na minha cama improvisada.

Havia sido um dia muito agitado. E talvez por conta desse estresse que eu não estava conseguindo dormir.  
Mas no fundo sabia que o motivo era outro...

Desde que eu entrei naquela rua, até aquele momento, deitada sã e salva no quarto de Ayumi estava sentindo a mesma coisa...

Alguém estava me observando bem de perto.


End file.
